Acantilado
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Bella saltó del acantilado una vez. ¿Qué pasaría si la historia se repitiera, pero esta vez con Nessie? ¿Y si al caer, nadie la rescatara? ¿Cómo viviría Jacob sin su sol? One-shot Tercer lugar en el concurso literario del gallinero crepuscular


**Summary**: Bella saltó del acantilado una vez. ¿Qué pasaría si la historia se repitiera, pero esta vez con Nessie? ¿Y si al caer, nadie la rescatara? ¿Cómo viviría Jacob sin su sol?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son creación de la grandísima Meyer, yo solo se los pido "prestados". Entonces, historia mía, personajes de Meyer.

Acantilado.

Nessie P.O.V.:

-Te veré luego.-le dije a Jacob, y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Había pasado toda la tarde en la Push, pero se avecinaba una tormenta y decidí volver.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en mi pálida piel. Miré hacia el agua, que se agitaba de un lado a otro, y recordé la historia que Jacob siempre contaba.

_Flashback. _

_-Yo la estaba buscando, desesperado; cuando la escuché gritar. Entonces pensé lo peor: Victoria.-dijo, y para hacer énfasis, movía sus manos sobre el fuego, como si pudiera aparecer a la pelirroja ahí._

_Estábamos sentados en una fogata de la Push, y él había insistido hasta el cansancio en contar esa historia; entonces Sam le dio permiso._

_-Salimos corriendo con Sam hacia la playa, y la vimos justo cuando entraba en el agua. Hizo varios intentos para salir, pero las olas eran fuertes. Y algo hizo que se detuviera. Mientras yo nadaba con todas mis fuerzas para llegar hasta ella, Bella flotaba inconsciente en el agua. _

_La traje a rastras a la orilla, y comencé a practicarle primeros auxilios. Por suerte pude revivirla.-finalizó. Embry rodó los ojos y lo codeó._

_-Todo un héroe, ¿verdad?-le dijo, a modo de burla._

_Fin Flashback._

Si Bella había saltado, y habían tenido que rescatarla, siendo sólo una humana… yo podría hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda.

Sólo para probar, un chapuzón y nada más.

Miré para ver si Jacob se había ido, y empecé a correr hacia el acantilado.

Al llegar, miré hacia abajo extasiada. Los nervios me ponían la piel de gallina, pero la curiosidad podía más. Me quité mis zapatos, el brazalete que me había regalado mamá, y el collar que Jacob había hecho; y los dejé dentro de un árbol.

Tomé carrera, y aguantando el aire dentro de mis pulmones… Salté. Y fue genial.

La caída fue lo más emocionante que había vivido alguna vez. Me abstuve de grita, ya que Jacob o cualquier lobo podría oírme y se enterarían de mi peligrosa hazaña.

Abajo me esperaba el agua, y al entrar, todo mi cuerpo sufrió el golpe; pero al ser casi vampira, no sentí casi nada.

Impulsé mi cuerpo hacia arriba para tratar de salir, Pero el agua era fuerte y sacudía mi cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Jacob's P.O.V.:

Escuché un fuerte alarido desde afuera, y enseguida reconocí su voz: Era Nessie.

El corazón se me salía, y empecé a correr lo más que podía hacia la playa. Ningún pariente pudo oírla, ya que su grito fue apenas audible para mí.

La ví tratando de salir del agua, y sin pensarlo, me arrojé al agua para buscarla. Pero ya no se movía, sólo flotaba boca abajo en el agua.

_Por favor, por favor, sigue nadando… ¡Te necesito! _ Pensaba. Se lo hubiera gritado, pero no podía hacerlo mientras nadaba.

Llegué hasta ella, la cargué en mis brazos y volví a la orilla.

-¡SAAAAM! ¡CULLEN! -Llamé a los gritos. Seguramente todos oirían, incluso los cullen. Esto era lo más desesperante que había vivido alguna vez.

Si a ella le pasa algo, no hay manera de que yo pueda seguir viviendo. Es imposible, yo la amo, ¡YO LA AMO!

Embry llegó primero, y al instante aparecieron los cullen. Luego llegaron los demás lobos, preocupados todos.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasó?-gritó Bella, sentándose al lado de su hija. Carlisle se acercó y comenzó a tomarle el pulso.

-Nessie se despidió de Jacob, y luego saltó del acantilado. Él la escuchó gritando y la sacó.-relató Edward.

-¿¡Porqué demonios hizo algo así? No lo entiendo.-decía Rosalie, caminando de un lado a otro.

Carlisle sacó la mano del cuello de Nessie y comenzó a darle primeros auxilios.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, mientras Bella y Esme sollozaban en silencio.

-Por favor, por favor…-repetía.-Nessie, te necesito. ¡No me dejes, por favor!-gritaba desesperado.

Carlisle nos miró apenado. Edward rugió y salió corriendo, tan rápido que no pude verlo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Carlisle, la pena le llenaba los ojos.

-No, no, por favor, no…-decía Bella, mientras abrazaba a Nessie. Embry abrazó a Alice mientras ella sollozaba, ya que Jasper no estaba; se había ido de caza con Emmett. Esme y Rosalie lloraban sin lágrimas, abrazadas, y Seth comenzó a lagrimear también.

Esto era imposible. ¿Por qué Dios me hacía sufrir tanto? Cuando todo estaba bien, ella… ¡¿PORQUÉ?

Era lo único que podía pensar. Las lágrimas caían en mi cara, entonces corrí al bosque y entré en fase.

El lobo que había en mi comenzó a aullar, roto de dolor. Nessie era mi vida. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?

Era mi luz, mi alegría, mi sol. ¿Por qué saltó?

Corrí hasta el acantilado y me mantuve oculto entre los árboles. Seguía aullando, era imposible detenerme.

Mi alma estaba rota en dos, y mi corazón… ni siquiera sabía donde podía estar.

Volví a ser humano y me calcé unos pantalones que siempre guardaba en el árbol. Al sacar mi ropa, cayeron unas zapatillas, una pulsera y un collar.

Los reconocí al instante: Eran de Nessie. Las zapatillas que Alice le regaló, el brazalete que Bella le compró hace años y…

El collar. _SU_ collar. El que yo le había hecho. Era un simple corazón de madera con su nombre escrito, pero ella lo adoraba.

La pregunta volvió a retumbar e mi cabeza, mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo en mi rostro.

_¿Por qué? _

Caminé monótonamente hasta un pequeño árbol. Escarbé con las manos en la tierra, llorando desconsoladamente. Y la encontré.

Volví al acantilado, y desdoblé la navaja que Sam guardaba en ese pequeño pozo al lado del árbol.

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. Nessie… Era lo único capaz de pensar.

Me senté al borde y miré donde antes habían estado los cullen llorando a mi amada. Ya no estaban, seguramente se habrían ido a su casa.

No importaba. Nada estaría bien sin ella.

Recordé a Billy. Recordé los años de mi infancia, mi adolescencia. EL recuerdo de cuando conocí a Bella y le llevé la camioneta que ahora ya no existía más.

Mi mente vagaba en viejos momentos del pasado, como cuando me transformé en lobo por primera vez. Cuando Besé a Bella, cuando ella lo eligió a él.

Cuando nació Nessie. El momento más perfecto de todos mis recuerdos.

Cuando le regalé su collar, el que ahora tenía en la mano. Me lo puse en el cuello y seguí mirando el abismo.

La navaja pesaba toneladas en mi mano.

Primero atravesé la piel de mi brazo derecho con ella. Pero sanaron enseguida, no sirvió de nada.

Después recordé los ojos de Nessie, y la cuchilla comenzó a atravesar mi pecho. No importaba. Lo único que pensaba era Nessie.

Reneesme Cullen Swan… de Black. Habría sido grandioso poder escuchar eso algún día.

La sangre comenzó a brotar, y la cuchilla se hundió aún más en mi piel.

-¡No, Jacob, no!-gritaron desde atrás. No se quien fue, ya que los ojos me pesaban demasiado. Sólo quería dormir.

_NESSIE, TE AMO_. Fue mi último pensamiento.


End file.
